EL INFIERNO NO TIENE FURIA
by trades
Summary: Madeleine lleva a cabo un interrogatorio...(se necesita decir mas).


****

Autora: Trades

Spoilers: cualquier episodio en el que Maddie haya sido especialmente mala...que son....todos.

Feedback: of course baby, aqui o ha tradesgarden@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: el personaje de Madeleine es de LFN, Warner, y bla, bla,bla, fue usada sin permiso sin afán de ganancia o lucro. Videodrone es dueña de la canción YEAH BABY!, y la canción se llama A LITTLE CLOSER TO HELL...OH YES BABY!!!. Y poniéndonos serios, la poesía intercalada llamada INFANCIA Es de Trades y solo de Trades, y no puede usarse sin mi permiso (que les pareció esa), se los pido como un gran favor personal.

Sumario: Madeleine lleva a cabo un interrogatorio...(se necesita decir mas).

El infierno no tiene furia

2: 00: 02 PM

Déjame contarte una pequeña historia acerca de un alma. Una alma que podía ver la maldad. Una alma que podía ver hacia adentro...y ver como se contaminaba de la ira de Dios. Deja que te cuente como esa alma se perdió en la oscuridad y no pudo hacer nada. Deja que te cuente la historia de una niña y su muñeca. Deja que me acomode...si, así esta mejor, ya no hay frió ni calor. Déjame que te cuente una historia...de amor.

-buenos días Madeleine.

-Buenos días Paul.

Voces en tu cuello. 

Dios no te quiere.

Hoy vi el sol

pero el sol no me hablo.

Quiero que el sol me hable.

Quiero que el sol me mire.

Quiero que el sol me diga el porque.

2:17:35 PM

- Buenos días.

-¡¡buenos días?!!!. ¡¡¡¡

Quienes son ustedes, ¿que quieres de mi?!!!.

- señorita Cole. Usted sabe lo que deseamos.

-¡¡¡¡están locos...nunca se lo diré!!!!!!.

- veremos.

Que es lo que define la humanidad. Una declaración de principios, la racionalidad, la forma en que tu mirada puede hacer que tu interlocutor reaccione distinto frente a ti, con digamos...piedad. Tal vez somos humanos porque al caer por una escalera con un bebe en brazos lo sostenemos contra nuestro pecho para que no se golpee?. ¿La humanidad reducida a un acto reflejo?. ¿La humanidad reducida al impulso?. Tal vez si seamos humanos por no soltar al bebe. Tal vez somos humanos porque si lo hacemos.

Have you seen my sanity?

Enciendo las luces, después de haber terminado las preguntas...luces, la falta de ironía es deprimente. Paul me observa a través de la imagen...me traspasa a través de la imagen...pero solo ve la imagen, y esta bien. Nunca fue de otra forma. Nunca permití que fuera de otra forma. Nunca lo dejare...Paul es un buen hombre.

i seem to have left it at home 

3: 21: 34 PM

- señorita Cole. Usted sabe lo que queremos. Solo tiene que decir lo que le he pedido.

- por Dios!!!...tenga piedad de mi...solo soy una mas, solo una mas...por favor!!...- miro su rostro, Su bello rostro. Congelado en el tiempo como los otros. Nunca nadie vio mi rostro ¿o si?. Esta bien. Nunca lo hubiese permitido...ahora no hay rostro. Pero esta la paciencia y la amabilidad. Siempre he sido buena en ambas. Me enseñaron bien. 

-....

i feel pushed up against the wall

like some black flag song 

Voces en tu cuello.

Solo eres una niña.

Y Dios no te ama.

Y la luz te enceguece.

Y olvidaste las preguntas.

¿Cuantas veces gritare en ti

por ti

sobre ti

A través de ti?...

- usted sabe que repetiremos esto hasta que usted coopere. Somos eficientes, podemos alargar los instantes hasta que lo deseemos...podemos hacerlo por siempre.

- no....

Aun estoy dentro de ti

Todos estamos dentro de ti.

Esperando.

Huyendo.

Congelándonos.

Y si después de todo, eres humano solo porque recuerdas que lo eres. O porque tus memorias te dicen que es lo correcto, que es lo que mereces. Puedes vivir con eso. Puedes vivir condenado a ser lo que un cúmulo de experiencias te dicen que eres. Limitada. Yo no.

__

Memorias. "¿Que haz hecho?!!!!!!....Por Dios...la mataste...Dios, la mataste. Eres un monstruo....Dios...mi niña, mi niña....-mami....yo solo quería la muñeca...".

why am i so selfish? 

i push away everyone who loves me 

-...Dios!...Dios, por favor...

- Dios no nos oye señorita Cole...nunca lo ha hecho. Nunca aquí.

8:23:45 PM

- Se que esta consciente, señorita Cole- la rodeo...creo que llevo rodeando a las personas toda mi vida...a las personas no les gusta ser rodeadas. Les hace sentir atrapadas, como pequeños animales en una jaula aguardando la muerte segura, nefasta, necesitada. La liberación ausente, la piedad lejana...les permite intuir su animalidad. A las personas no les gusta su animalidad.

- no...- susurra. Los susurros no conmueven...llevo años susurrándome a mi misma.

- comiencen de nuevo.

He estado viniendo todos días a dejar flores en tu tumba,

me he pasado horas mirando tu rostro y aun 

no lo veo,

Yo solía tener fe,

Solía tener recuerdos de otros tiempos,

y a veces hasta creía en ellos.

Hoy fui a verte y no estabas,

No me sorprendí 

llevas años faltando.

Y yo sigo aquí esperándote,

Los brazos cruzados sobre mi cuello 

lleno de arrugas por el esfuerzo de reírme de ti,

Es la humanidad la que nos mueve, la humanidad la que nos quita. La humanidad la que nos impulsa. A veces puedo oír su voz con claridad, en medio de mi aliento, entrecortándome.

Mi estomago se encoge

y te vomito mi felicidad,

Ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de la esencia,

Aunque no estabas ahí ,

Se que puedes sentir el sabor de mi boca recorriendo,

mis labios hablándole a tu tumba.

Mi tumba.

A veces puedo jurar que esta allí, palpitándome, resquebrajándome, coleccionando mis gemidos, en esa esquina...sola...siempre sola. A veces puedo ver su rostro, su dulce rostro entre mis manos, a través de mis manos. La vida. Los recuerdos. Pero después solo caigo, y luego todo es frió, todo es frió. Frió. No voces, no gemidos, no dolor, no madre, no Dios. Solo yo, la esquina, y mi muñeca, congeladas en el tiempo. ¿Es esto humanidad, fue el sufrimiento la humanidad...o fue el cielo?.

i don't want, want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me 

9: 26:12 PM

Llevo muchos años entre el tiempo, entre el tic y el tac. Hay cosas peores que el infierno. Hay cosas mas dolorosas que la vida. Hay miles, miles de años para gritar dentro de ti, y estar sola. Hay millones, millones de dolores pariéndote entre las pestañas. Y todos te dicen que eres una mala niña. Y todos te dicen que te portaste mal. Y todos te dicen que eres un monstruo. Y el lugar es frió. Y la lluvia ya no te lava. Y en el inmenso mar, el mas inmenso que tus ojos puedan crear estas sola...frente al espejo. Y solo ahí te ves, y en el fondo te destroza el alma la imagen, y después te destroza el que no te importe...pero ya no hay alma en la ecuación. 

i push away everyone who loves me 

Te tritura el descubrimiento, de que no eres nadie, y lo eres todo, que vives en sus gritos, en su miedo, porque son los tuyos, porque tu los iniciaste hace mucho tiempo mas....mucho tiempo atrás, mucha sangre atrás. Tu en la esquina, hiriéndote los dedos. Sola, siempre sola.

i don't want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me... 

Memorias. Juegos de una pequeña niña. Sola, siempre sola. Pero después sabes que es mejor así, primero porque es tu condena, porque no pueden ver lo que eres, porque no lo aceptarían, porque estas sola en una caja fría que creaste, rodeada de cosas malas que necesitan herirte porque eres mala...después la soledad te libera de la inconstancia que te rodea...y te dedicas a existir...libre.

Un, dos, tres,

la pequeña señorita Madeleine

aun no aprende a contar

uno, es nuestro corazón

dos son nuestros ojos

tres 

las veces que te he pasado en la calle 

esta semana.

Te rezo cada día sin falta.

Un, dos, tres.

Somos nosotros

Todos

dentro de ti

castigándote.

Deja que te cuente una historia, acerca de una niña y su muñeca favorita. Acerca de una esquina, de un clic en la puerta cada noche cuando mami duerme, cada noche cuando las niñas buenas duermen en sus camitas blanco inmaculado...y luego asocias la humedad al miedo...y asocias el sol al miedo...porque mami te castigara si encuentra las sabanas mojadas otra vez...aunque jures que no es tu culpa....y ves su rostro, Y te dice que papi te quiere. Pero no es tu padre. Y no es tu Dios...ves a Dios colgado en tu pared...bondadoso. Ojitos verdes que te bendicen, y te preguntas: ¿pero si yo fui una buena niña y te rece como cada día?...pero mami te dice que el debe escuchar a otros con necesidades mas urgentes, que ha bebes sin comer, y tu dices OK porque eres una buena niña. Y luego escuchas el clic de nuevo a las 12 de la noche. Ojitos verdes que te bendicen. Pero sabes que a ti nadie te bendice. Y esta el clic...el clic. Pero también esta la muñeca. Y era tu muñeca favorita. Y es tu muñeca favorita.

why am i so childish? 

it's because my mother never loved me

Luego todos duermen excepto tu...pero una niña buena debe dormirse temprano, ¿No es así?...todas las niñas buenas lo hacen...y te preguntas porque tu no puedes hacerlo, porque no puedes dormir antes de las 12...

Y estas sola dentro de ese lugar, con cosas que necesitan herirte porque eres mala....y si solo pudieras recordar como salir...pero nunca lo haces, porque eres mala...y la maldad no tiene memoria, solo presente....y estas sola dentro de ese lugar, con cosas que necesitan herirte porque eres mala...muy mala.

¿Y si después el tiempo se detiene y te lleva con el?.

¿Dejaras que Dios se apiade y te traspase?.

Una niña en la esquina, una muñeca sin rostro.

Una niña en la esquina, una muñeca sin ojos.

¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?.

¿Quieres que te salve del lobo malo?.

Un, dos, tres.

Tres pasos al precipicio y es hora de reír...

debes apurarte para dormir, todas las niñas buenas lo hacen.

Te ríes.

Te ríes porque tu si puedes dormir antes de las doce.

Porque tus ojos son azules y se reflejan...

los míos no.

Te ríes porque no hay sol.

Te ríes porque no hay luz.

Después de un tiempo, si eres lo suficientemente constante, si eres lo suficientemente cuidadosa...y escuchas...y ves...lo sabes...que puede salir...que haz vencido. Que la niña en esa escalera ya no es importante. Que su energía te alimenta si, pero no te controla mas. Y que aun así, creciste encarnada en ella. Después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que puedes vivir a través de ella, por ella, con ella. Y entonces lo sabes. Entonces lo ves. La luz ya no te ciega...y no quieres que te ciegue...no lo necesitas...ahí adentro eres libre...adentro ya no necesitas nada mas...no hay humedad.

Te ríes porque me da miedo los ruidos de la noche.

Pero no la oscuridad.

Y si el sol esta pero no lo ves.

¿Y si para el resto vale ver el sol pero no para ti?.

¿Y si el sol no necesita ser visto?.

¿Y si el sol te ve pero no le interesas?.

¿Y si no hay sol?.

Shhhhh duerme ahora....todas las niñas buenas lo hacen.

Me pregunto si mi madre podría haber vivido aquí...no...nunca tuvo la fortaleza dirán muchos. No. Lo que mi madre nunca tuvo, fue la humanidad...

i don't want, want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me 

9:26:16 PM

- señorita Cole...solo debe responder...y todo estará bien...- enciendo las luces de nuevo. Cuatro luces. Cuatro razones. Cuatro veces su Dios. Su trinidad, su humanidad. Cuatro veces, cuatro voces en su cuello, diciéndote que Dios no te quiere, que la luz no te cubre, que la vida no es tu lugar, que no hay cielo para ti- hay cinco luces aquí- susurro frente a ella sin expresión, sonriendo con amabilidad, porque siempre he sido amable, tal como se me enseño...ves...no le temo a los susurros...no le temo a nada...tampoco tu debes temer...es una lastima-....¿cuantas luces hay aquí?.

hold on tight 

everything will be alright 

if i choose i... 

La pequeña Sara no pude oírte

pero yo si.

Llevo oyéndote toda la vida

y te oiré hasta el fin.

Un, dos, tres

la pequeña señorita Madeleine,

eleva una plegaria por el ángel perdido.

Madeleine, mi dulce Madeleine

él cegó la luz de su aliento.

sin siquiera 

recordar las estaciones.

¿No te cansas de compartir la caja conmigo?.

9:28:37 PM

Después de un tiempo lo entiendes. Lo sabes, lo aceptas...por un tiempo te destroza el alma el que lo hagas...el aceptarlo...después no hay alma que destrozar, no hay sangre en los dedos que te haga sentir...después, te abres a un mundo que jamás imaginaste...en el que no hace falta vivir, y el frió no te molesta, no te perturba en la misión. El dolor, tus manos, tu cuerpo congelado, tu respiración, las voces, las miles de voces que te rodean en la oscuridad, se alejan...escuchas la tuya, solo la tuya. Y te ves vestida, y no estas en la esquina, y no necesitas cubrirte, y nada te hiere...y la humanidad...ya no la necesitas. En el fondo lo sabes, no te interesa. Y hoy ya no le preguntas al sol, te llenas del sol, lo vences. Hoy juntas los ecos. Hoy es solo otro día mas aquí...y aquí es tan frió...

He caminado a través de mis pasos

toda la vida,

alguna vez creíste que Dios estaría ahí

para ti?

que me liberaría de la letanía de mi existencia?

que, me elevaría 

por entre los pétalos de mí

aburrimiento,

y dejaría que me descolgara hasta el infinito,

solo para estar junto a ti?.

Madre, 

llevo conmigo la nostalgia 

de no haber visto nunca tu rostro

Pero a veces...solo a veces. El recuerdo me ciega con su luz. Una luz que no es para mi. La luz que te quite. La luz que él me dejo quitarte...él te lo quito todo...ya no pueden hablarme de justicia, ¿no es así?...me solazo en la justicia de tu gesto Señor, en la justicia de tu acto, viví en ella por siglos alejada de tu alero...hasta que me di cuenta de que no la necesitaba, porque sabes, es cierto...era demasiado poco para mi...y me hablan de tu luz. Me hablan de tu compasión. De tus destinos derechos, escritos en letra torcida...¿es esta tu obra Señor?. ¿Es por eso que dejas que el hado tome la forma de una niña de 6 años?. ¿Es por eso que lanzas a tus fieles a muertes seguras?. ¿Es por eso que nos pruebas?...para ver si somos dignos de ti...¿no era Sara digna de ti...no lo era yo?...¿cual fue mi error Dios, cual fue el error de una niña de 6 años?. ¿No supe alabar tu nombre correctamente, te molesto el que no supiera pronunciarlo como correspondía...no era tu obra encarnada en mi humanidad digna de ti o fallaste en esta creación en especial?, ¿10% Paul, que dice eso de la magnificencia de nuestro Dios?...¿Cual fue el error de todos los que dejas caer de tu gracia divina en esta silla, en este salón, en este lugar...¿cual fue mi error?.

i don't want, want to be like this

i just want someone to hold me 

9:30:29 PM

- señorita Cole...hay cinco luces aquí...¿cuantas luces ve?- veo sus ojos...sus dulces ojos azules...ojos como los de Sara, ojos como los de Paul. No. Es una lastima. Podría ser buena para la sección...podría, pero no lo es...trece años...excelente edad. Ya no debes temer. El Dios de tus ojos ya esta muerto. Yo no necesito a Dios...no debes temer.

everything will be alright 

if i choose i... 

9:30:31 PM

- cinco- Respira, solo respira. La felicidad puede matarte...otra vez. Vivo contigo, vivo por ti, vivo a través de ti. En tu dolor...que no es el mío, ¿no es una paradoja?. Pequeña señorita Cole. Pero ahora...ahora...vivo mas allá de mi. Pequeños instantes de vida. La vida es dolorosa. ¿No es una lastima que sea la tuya?.

i just want someone to hold me...hold me... 

Levanto la vista, 

ya no hay lagrimas de alegría en mis ojos.

Te veo caminando hacia mi,

Con esos pasos seguros que mami te enseño,

A puesto que aun la sientes guiándote,

Un, dos, tres mi pequeña niña, 

La mas hermosa de todas.

Ya no ves las estaciones Sara, no puedes ver el sol. Me pregunto si es que existes en un lugar aparte de mi pequeña caja. Ya no te pido perdón...no usualmente. Sonrió. Ahora estoy sola, deshojándome mas allá de la esquina. Ahora puedo contarles a todos los que están cerca de mi, dentro de mi, sobre mi...que si, que fue cierto, que te ame...y que lo siento...y que no necesito estar aquí, que la redención es demasiado pequeña e insignificante para mi, no hay Dios para mi. Ahora estoy llena de mi. Ahora...soy libre.

Hoy fui a verte con un ramo de flores,

no estabas por supuesto,

ni siquiera era tu jodida tumba,

Y se me revuelve la ira de que aun no te hayas ido,

Todos los días mirándome al espejo,

para que se reflejen las mismas mil imágenes,

Y sigues ahí con tus ojos grandes, tu pelo largo,

tus uñas cortas,

Y le pregunto a Dios porque,

porque no pude simplemente seguir así.

Y estoy viva.

Y estoy llena.

Y aun hoy, aun a veces

solo por costumbre.

veo hacia el sol

y pregunto el porque.

Algunas veces esta la memoria, fuego lento y aburrido. Me recuerdo y te recuerdo...mi dulce Sara...mi dulce, dulce Sara...lo siento...lo siento tanto...yo solo quería la muñeca...

Quiero que el sol me hable.

Quiero que el sol me mire.

Quiero que el sol me diga el porque.

9:30:32 PM

- gracias, señorita Cole. Eso es todo- salgo de la sala. 7 horas, 30 minutos. Malgasto de recursos. Tendrán que quitar la mancha de ahí...o quedara húmedo. Tendré que reasignar recursos.

Camino hacia ti, y me ves con los ojos mas azules que nunca, ves lo que soy y ya no me temes...solo das, igual que ella...ya no tengo mis muñecas Paul....

Me sonríes, casi escondes tu tristeza. Y estas ahí, me ves y yo te veo...estas lleno de mi, y yo estoy llena de ti...curioso. Me das lo único que puedes darme, una sonrisa, un comentario irónico que disfrace lo que mi madre descubrió en la escalera. Una sacrificio de lo que queda de nuestro espíritu, por los viejos tiempos, esos tiempos en los que tu conociste lo que quedaba del mío y lo aceptaste. Solo tu. Rebelándote contra lo evidente. Rebelándote contra el destino, contra Dios, contra la naturaleza...contra mi humanidad...es tu ofrenda...y el maquillaje que simula mi alma es la mía.

Tengo flores...flores, rojas, blancas y amarillas, que se deshojan frente a mi sin gritar, sin lamentar, sin dolor. Instantes que me ofrecen calma en medio de este infierno. Pero ya no es infierno ¿no es así?...esa es mi verdadera condena...flores que son pequeñas, perfectas, reciclables...como mi alma. Como Dios. Como tu Paul. Flores que se desdibujan al interior y que no se congelan en este lugar. Flores que se me clavan en el centro, en el mismo centro donde alguna vez hubo calor....flores por cada ira, cada cansada ira que recorre mis venas recordando la misión que llevo a cabo. Flores que no me hablan en el mismo idioma que a ti Adrián. Flores que se congelan en mi memoria, cada detalle, cada color, cada textura, cada vez. Cada vez. Tengo flores que me desnudan, me recorren entera y me cubren como una mortaja en este solitario lugar donde un día inútil me sacrifique...y son hermosas. Y no están húmedas...ya no lo están. 

Me complaces con una de tus habituales bromas, y yo te sonrió...sabiendo ambos que en realidad ya no puedo sonreír...ya no tengo mi muñeca Paul...pero tu me provees de otras. 

-¿como salió todo?.

-no era adecuada.

-una lastima, ¿reasignaremos nuevos recursos a Kazajstán entonces?. 

-por supuesto...

oh and i try to wish it all away 

everyday, a little closer, a little closer to hell 

9:30:34 PM

FIN

Nota de la autora: es mi tercer fan fic, tenia la idea desde hace tiempo, cada vez que veía a Madeleine...y siempre la veía tan sola...en fin, es mi pequeño homenaje para ella...y lo se, lo se no estoy bien (LOL), pero nunca me han querido por lo contrario. Me inspire para esto en todos sus dolores y en los míos...creo que lo mismo me pasa con Michael, no puedo ni deseo evitarlo, espero que les agrade y lo respeten.

Saque la idea de las luces de un episodio de Star Trek (lo se, lo se), porque me pareció que sería algo que Madeleine usaría para medir el potencial de un material...y porque ella es quien es, también hay una referencia a Buffy, para los que vean la 5 temporada que es excelente. Otra cosa, solo adivine la edad de Madeleine, no la recordé, al igual que el nombre de la hermana.


End file.
